Feliz cumple Valen!
by Laura Excla Red Racer
Summary: Para mi querida Valen-chan que cumplía años ayer, pero ayer no me dio tiempo y te pido perdón Pero como te dije, aquí te traigo mi regalo de cumpleaños :D ¡Que te lo pases bien y que cumplas muchos mas! Fic dedicado a Valen Mizukoshi :D


_**Laura: ¡Hola a Todos! Este fic es especial, ya que es para Valen-nee ^^ Y espero que le guste, jeje. Para no enrollarme...¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS VALEN! Que te lo pases bien :D**_

_**Inazuma y sus personajes no son mios, son de level-5, el oc de Atsuko no es mio, es de Valen Mizukoshi**_

_**PD: Siento el retraso, pero se pusieron de acuerdo para cortar el internet ¬¬ y cuando vino el internet mi querido portátil (nótese el sarcasmo) Quiso no encender y no dejarme abrir los fics u_u por eso que este subido cuando tu cumple a pasado Valen-chan Omegansai T_T**_

Odio la distancia, odio que nos haya separado, ¿por qué tuviste que irte a vivir en Alemania? No lo comprendo, me dijiste que jamás te separarías de mi lado, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso todo fue una absurda mentira en la que viví tantos años? ¿Tal vez no te parecía lo demasiado guapa? Vale, como cualquier chica de 17 años soy normal. Mi cabello negro como la misma noche y liso hasta la cintura, mi tez clara que hacen resaltar mis hermosos e hipnotizares ojos café, alguna que otra vez te quedaste embobado viéndome, ¿sera verdad que mis ojos hipnotizan al que los ve? No lo se. Aunque si me lo pienso bien y por otro lado, podemos seguir en contacto, ¿para que están las redes sociales si no?

_¡Chico malo no!_

_Me conecto, y no estas tu_

_Se ha nublado, el cielo azul_

_Y me digo, ''que aburrido_

_Pero calma noche que allá voy''_

Me acabo de conectar al msn y no estas, me conecto al facebook y tampoco estas, pruebo suerte en el tuenti y conectado estas. Que suerte la mía, ¿verdad? Empezamos a hablar, el como me echas de menos hace sentirme la chica mas feliz del mundo, pues se que me amas solo a mi. Sin darme cuenta llegan las 9:10 de la noche, me desconecto y me tumbo en mi cama. Al instante caigo en un profundo sueño, un sueño contigo. Yuuto Kido.

_Luego vuelo, desde el abismo_

_Y me acerco, a ti con ritmo_

_Yo te invito a un mundo divino_

_Solo dime Baby vámonos_

He caído en un profundo sueño, ¿Que es esto? No lo se, pero...¿por qué te veo a ti? Veo una luz, ¿que es? Sigo el camino hasta poder llegar a esa luz, y me veo en un enorme salón, ¿que es esto?.

-¿Donde estoy? – me preguntó y veo tus hermosos ojos rojos

Camino hacía tu lado y tu solo me extiendes la mano, yo la cojo y nos dirigimos al centro del enorme salón.

_Nadie como yo, te conocerá_

_No dudes mas, soy real_

_Se que te voy a convencer_

_No tengas miedo a, los demás_

_Porque, conmigo bailarás_

Ya en el centro del enorme salón es como si ya no fuese la misma chica de hace instantes. Pongo mis manos en tus hombros y tu me coges de la cintura, un baile eterno solos tu y yo. Siempre pensaste que en clase se aprendía mas, pero no; esta noche te desmostaré que en el salón aprenderás mas que en clase.

-El salón es mejor que las clases, ¿no crees? – te pregunto sonriéndote a lo que tu asientes

-Puedes expresar tus emociones sin nadie que te diga lo que has de hacer – me contestas mirándome con esos hermosos y embaucadores ojos rojos a lo que yo solo puedo sonrojarme levemente

_Luka Luka Fiebre Oscura_

_Siente el ritmo, esta noche de locura_

_No hay mas que una, bajo la luna_

_Nunca pares de bailar_

Sin saber como ni porque el techo se abre, supongo que es una cúpula. Esta al abrirse deja que la blanca luz de la luna me ilumine, es hermoso. Tu me miras y yo sonrió, jamás vas a conocer a alguien como yo, eso te lo aseguro.

-Kido...¿cuando volverás? – te preguntó a lo que tu agachas la cabeza

-La verdad...es que no lo se – me dices cabizbajo a lo que yo siento mi corazón oprimirse – Aunque espero que sea pronto

_Luka Luka Fiebre Oscura_

_Si algo ocurre, me tendrás sin duda alguna_

_Tu solo miras, desde un rincón_

_Y me hechizas, ¡Chico malo no!_

Por razones que ahora mismo desconocía me sueltas la mano y huyes, ¿que te ocurre? Te acabas de esconder en un rincón, ¿por qué? Es incomprensible, ¿a que viene esconderse de repente en un rincón? No lo se. ¿Tal vez te sentiste mal al yo preguntarte cuando volverías? ¿Acaso huyes por qué jamás volverás a mi lado? No, no puede ser. Te miro y veo tus ojos rojos carmesíes que me hipnotizan, quien lo diría, el chico de sobresaliente Yuuto Kido siendo un chico malo que me hechiza pero...solo estoy contigo porque esto es un sueño, ¿no es así?

_Si la fiesta, se vuelve tensa_

_Y el ambiente, no te divierte_

_Solo llámame y quiere me_

_Que un santiamén te salvaré_

De repente el salón donde solo estábamos tu y yo se llena de gente, gente que va hacía ti, tu solo corres, ¿por qué? Te quieren coger, ¿que pasa aquí? Te sigo sin que nadie me vea y te veo entrar en un extraño cuarto. Sabes que me puedes contar todo lo que tu desees y que si el ambiente no te divierte, solo coge el celular, marca mi numero, y allí estaré para que me quieras y adores.

_Esta noche hoy, yo te enseñaré_

_Aquello que en el salón_

_Nunca aprenderás en clases_

_La noche esta ideal, vamos a_

_Bailar, suerte tu tendrás_

-Kido...¿donde estas? – preguntó buscando la habitación en la cual entraste

Te sigo buscando hasta que veo una luz saliendo de una habitación, ¿estarás ahí? Ojala que si. Sin pensármelo dos veces giro el pomo de la puerta y entro viéndote tirado en la cama, parece que estuvieses dormido...¿es así? Me acerco a ti y me siento a tu lado, por instinto te abrazo y me tumbo a tu lado sonriéndote con mucha dulzura que no se ni de donde saque

_Luka Luka Fiebre Oscura_

_Voy a amarte, sonriendo con dulzura_

_La vida es corta, hay que aprovechar_

_No lo pienso ya dudar_

No quiero despertar, quiero estar siempre en este sueño, este sueño contigo. Diría que odio la vida, que odio al mundo, que odio todo en general, que solo una persona hace que mi vida sea especial, ese eres tu. Quiero que vuelvas junto a mi, desde que te fuiste mi vivir es aburrido, cada día me preguntó porque vivo si no estas aquí. Me encantaría tener un reloj mágico con el que pudiese irme atrás en el tiempo y evitar que te fueses en ese avión. Ese avión que nos separó

-¿Cuando volverás? – te preguntó sabiendo que no me contestarás – Te necesito, vuelve junto a mi

_Luka Luka Fiebre Oscura_

_No hay amantes, cuando la noche termina_

_Me extrañarás al, amanecer_

_Chico ciego, me querrás tu ver_

Recuerdo el día en el cual me entregue a ti, el momento en que mi ser se unió con el tuyo. Recuerdo cuando el maldito de Fudo decía mas de una vez que solo eramos uno solo en la noche, que cuando esta terminaba no había nada, ¿un juego de una sola noche? No creo que tu me vieses así, te conozco demasiado bien y se que me amas.

-Es extraño que no me despierte aun, pero mejor así – te digo sabiendo que no me escuchas, aunque es raro que estés dormido aun

_Nadie como yo, te conocerá_

_No dudes mas, soy real_

_Ven y enseña me que sientes_

_Permite te encontrar la felicidad, esta noche ya_

Veo como estas empezando a despertar, pero también noto como yo me estoy despertando, no, aun no quiero despertar.

-¿Etsuko? – preguntas soñoliento a lo que yo asiento con una sonrisa

-Kido...quiero que vuelvas conmigo – te digo a lo que tu sonríes levemente y me das un cálido beso en los labios. En ese instante ya me despierto.

_Luka Luka Fiebre Oscura_

_Solo escucha, mis latidos con locura_

_Te has preparado, para empezar_

_Cuenta regresiva habrá _

Abro mis ojos lentamente y me encuentro en mi cama de sabanas rojas, miro a mi alrededor y veo en la pared nuestras fotos, miles de fotos llenas de lo que vivimos.

-Solo fue un sueño – mis ojos empiezan a aguarse y sollozo en silencio. De repente llaman a la puerta, me limpio las lágrimas y bajo

_Luka Luka Fiebre Oscura_

_Incansables bailaremos un ''Te Amo''_

_Es el momento, no esperes mas_

_Tu ternura pronto estallará_

No pienso en nadie mas, solo en ti. De estar tan concentrada en ti ni me acordaba que hoy era mi cumpleaños, 18 años ya. Termino de bajar las escaleras y abro la puerta y te veo a ti. Quiero pensar que es un sueño

-¿Yuuto? – te pregunto a lo que tu asientes y yo me lanzo a tus brazos. –¡Yuuto! ¡Te eche tanto de menos!

-Yo también Tsu – me dices a lo que siento mi corazón latir rápidamente.

_Luka Luka Fiebre Oscura_

_Siente el ritmo, esta noche de locura_

_No hay mas que una, bajo la luna_

_Nunca pares de bailar _

Ambos entramos en mi casa y nos dirigimos a mi cuarto, me felicitas por mi cumpleaños a lo que yo me alegro. Te pregunto como es que estas aquí y me dices que por mi, eso me hace sentirme muy feliz. Me dices que tienes un regalo para mi y yo te pregunto que es, a lo que tu me dices que cierre los ojos y yo asiento y los cierro. Al instante me dices que los abra y yo te hago caso, entonces veo en mi cuello un hermoso collar en forma de corazón rojo que tiene grabado en dorado nuestros nombres

-Yuu-chan, es hermoso – te digo a lo que tu te sonrojas – Me encanta

-Me alegro que te guste – dices acariciándome la cabeza a lo que yo me pongo en tu pecho

_Luka Luka Fiebre Oscura_

_Si algo ocurre me tendrás sin duda alguna_

_Tu solo miras, desde un rincón_

_Y me hechizas, ¡Chico malo no!_

Me besas tumbándote encima mía a lo que yo paso mis brazos por tu cuello profundizando el beso. No quiero que te vallas nunca de mi lado quiero que estés siempre junto a mi. Te acercas a mi oreja y me susurras:

-Te amo – dices a lo que yo te sonrío

-Y yo – te respondo y nos volvemos a besar

_¡Chico malo no!_

**_Y Aquí acaba el song-fic! Espero que te haya gustado valen-nee :D Y siento haberlo subido hoy en vez de ayer, pero no pude T_T Sorry! Pero espero que te haya gustado y te deseo UN FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! _**


End file.
